My Gleek: Nº 18
by IsisLes5
Summary: De la saga "My Gleek" antes de que empieze la tercera temporada y antes de My Gleek 4D, Puckleberry con su familia y amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de Puck


Para todos mis Puckelberry fanaticos, y en honor al cumpleaños numero 29 de Mark Salling, es este fic...

Ojala les guste, y no se si me salio bien Puck aqui, pero es algo...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>NUMERO 18...DEJANDO ATRAS, PUES SOY FELIZ<p>

* * *

><p>(Miércoles 10 de agosto de 2011…Casa Berry…7 p.m)<p>

NN POV

Noah "Puck" Puckerman esta sentado en la habitación de su novia, mirando por la ventana, con una mirada pensativa…

Puck POV

Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos dos años, que han puesto mi vida en distintas situaciones inesperadas…de que hablo, desde que tengo memoria que han pasado cosas en mi vida que son inesperadas…y que vaya a cumplir años en una semana, me hace poner las cosas en perspectiva…

Todo mi verano ha sido tan distinto a los anteriores…hace dos veranos atrás limpiaba piscinas y me acostaba con todo lo que me pasaba en frente…hace un verano, Quinn Fabray, había dado luz a mi preciosa Beth y la habíamos dado en adopción y estábamos tratando de ser una pareja…y ahora quien es mi novia no es otra que Rachel Berry, a quien por cierto, aunque suene a baboso, realmente amo, y con quien disfruto pasar ratos, incluso viendo sus aburridos musicales…es extraño como cambian las cosas…pero ya ni las cuestiono…

Pero…la razón por la cual estoy pensando en estas cosas, es porque a pesar de que embarace a su novia, el año pasado Finn Hudson aun era mi amigo…pero en cuestión de meses nuestra amistad se fue por un drenaje, y si puedo mantenerlo lejos de mi, mejor, pero aun asi, igual lo extraño…

Noah- me llamo no otra que Rachel quien al verla esta parada en la entrada de su habitación y me mira preocupada

Hey preciosa- le dije con una sonrisa- Pasa algo- y ella niega con la cabeza

Solo que ya va a estar lista la cena- me dijo…y si todos los miércoles como no trabajo, Sarah y yo venimos a cenar con Rachel y sus papas, que por cierto son geniales, y mi hermana los adora porque la miman…y Rachel aun me mira preocupada- Noah, te pasa algo- y yo niego con la cabeza- Entonces porque estas tan pensativo- me pregunto

Nada en especial- le dije

Seguro- me pregunto exceptica…y yo se que no me cree, pero no quiero hablar de esto con ella…

Seguro- le dije- No me crees-

No- me dijo firmemente- Has estado actuando extraño últimamente Noah- y yo la miro haciéndome el confundido y ella rola los ojos- Mas pensativo de lo normal- añadio- Confias en mi- me pregunto finalmente

Claro que confio en ti- le asegure

Y entonces- me pregunto confundida

Ok, si me pasa algo- concedi- En una semana será mi cumpleaños- le conte

SI- salto animada acercándose a mi- 18 años, no te emociona- y yo asentí- No parece- me dijo y yo ahora estoy pensando de que esta chica sabe leerme mejor que un libro…- Noah?- mejor será ser sincero…

Tenia planes para cuando cumpliera 18- empece y ella me mira- Con Finn- agregue y ella abre la boca en forma de "O" y decidi seguir- Habiamos planeado hacer cosas que normalmente haríamos pero ilegalmente, porque ya ambos para mi cumpleaños tendríamos 18, y como ya sabes no celebre con el su cumpleaños, y menos querra celebrar conmigo el mio, asi que…-

Lo siento, Noah- me dijo Rachel…y esta es la razón por la cual no quería decirle nada- Si no fuera por como terminaron las cosas conmigo y Finn, el…-

No- la interrumpi- Rach, Finn y yo ya estábamos mal, aunque me haya perdonado por lo de Quinn, su confianza en mi esta por el suelo- añadi- Pero ni el ni yo queríamos aceptar de que no volvimos a ser amigos- y ella asiente

Aun asi- me dijo- Que tu y yo estemos juntos no ha ayudado en nada a mejorar la relación entre ambos- añadió

Cierto- le dije y ella se mira los pies- Ven aquí, Rach- y ella se me acerco y me la sente en mi regazo abrazandola por la cintura, pero ella no me mira- Mirame quieres- le pedi y ella lo hace ahora- Te amo preciosa, y extraño a Finn, pero no te cambiaria por el, eso es seguro, y además no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto-

Si la hay- me dijo- Quizas pueda tratar de hablar con el…-

No, Rach- le dije serio…no la quiero metida en medio, aunque implícitamente lo esta, los problemas entre Finn y yo van mas alla de ella…

Pero es mi culpa- y yo niego con la cabeza- Pero asi se siente, por lo menos en parte- añadió- Ademas no quiero verte triste- y yo rolo los ojos- Noah, no seas tonto, quieres- me pidio- Se que no te gusta hablar de cómo te sientes, pero se que la verdadera razón por la cual estas tan pensativo, es porque te duele no tener a Finn a tu lado como tu amigo, y lo entiendo, porque ha sido tu mejor amigo por tanto tiempo que te duele perderlo, creeme lo se- añadió…y se que piensa en Quinn…y tiene razón…ven sabe leerme…pero no me importa…

Rach- le tome el mentón con mi mano y ella me mira- Me conoces demasiado bien- añadi- Y solo tenerte aquí me levanta el animo- le dije- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- y me dio un beso…y les juro que ahora ni si quiera me acuerdo en que pensaba hace unos cinco segundos…

Noah, Rachel- llamo alguien desde la puerta y Rachel y yo dejamos de besarnos y al ver a la puerta es mi hermana Sarah, que tiene las manos en sus ojos y Rachel la mira confundida

Porque vienes con tus ojos tapados Sarah- le pregunto

Porque no quiero verlos besándose, son asquerosos- respondió mi hermana y yo me rio

Puedes destaparte los ojos- le dijo Rachel y Sarah obedeció- Ademas dudo mucho que pienses eso cuando tengas nuestra edad- añadió

No gracias- le dijo Sarah

Bien dicho pitufa- le dije y ella asiente, y Rachel rola los ojos- Y a que vienes-

Ya esta lista la cena, asi que bajen- me contesto

Ve- le dije- Ya bajamos- y ella asiente y se va y Rachel me esta mirando- Pasa algo-

Vas a estar bien- me pregunto

Si me sigues besando, seguro- le dije y ella se rie y se inclina y me da otro beso…- Voy a estar mejor que bien- le asegure y ella se vuelve a reir y se para

Vamos- me tendio la mano y yo se la di, y ambos salimos de la habitación…y si voy a estar bien, porque en este minuto tengo todo lo que quiero…

NN POV

Mientras Rachel y Puck bajan las escaleras de pronto a una pensativa Rachel le crece una enorme sonrisa…

(Miercoles 17 de agosto de 2011…Casa Puckerman…9 a.m)

Puck POV

Noah- alguien me esta llamando…

5 minutos mas- pedi…estoy durmiendo

Vamos Noah, levantate- y ahora reconoci la voz es Rachel…y abri un ojo para ver la hora…y rayos, es muy temprano…- Noah- volvió a decir y ahora me mueve- Arriii- y la tome del brazo y la meti en la cama

Shhh-

Noah- se quejo, pero yo la puse mas cerca de mi…

Ummm- murmure oliendo su cabello…huele a vainilla…

Noah es hora de que te levantes- dijo ella de nuevo…y yo no quiero y no me las va ganar…

NN POV

No muy comodo- respondió Puck poniéndose encima de ella

Noauumm- y Puck empezó a besarla- Arriba- repite Rachel mientras el le besa el cuello

Porque querria levantarme- le dijo Puck mientras aun le besa el cuello- Estoy teniendo el mejor sueño aquí- añadió

Sueño eh?- pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas

Sip- le respondió Puck y Rachel lo golpeo- Ouch- se quejo saliéndose de encima de ella

Te puedo asegurar que no estas soñando- le dijo seria Rachel sentandose- Ahora a levantarse- dijo saliéndose de la cama

Mala- se quejo Puck sentándose en la cama

Igual me amas- le dijo Rachel y se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso

Y te aprovechas- y Rachel asiente y Puck rola los ojos y se saca las tapas de encima

A bañarte- le ordeno Rachel y el la mira con odiosidad

Me estas diciendo que apesto- le pregunto

No- le aseguro Rachel- Pero es lo que corresponde- añadió- Ahora ve- le ordeno

Mandona- se quejo Puck y ella rola los ojos, mientras el se va hacia su cajonera

Que haces- le pregunto Rachel

Sacar ropa- le dijo el simplemente

No es necesario- dijo rápido Rachel tomandole el brazo y el la mira confundido- Te dejaron ropa en el baño-

Mi mama- y Rachel asiente- Rach, no me pondré ropa escogida por mi mama, ni de broma- se quejo y se volvió a ir a sus cajones, y Rachel se puso delante de la cajonera rápido y la mira molesto- Quitate- y ella niega con la cabeza

NO- le dijo seria- Por una vez en tu vida haras caso sin protestar- añadió- Y vete al baño- le ordeno, pero el solo la mira cruzándose de brazos- Sino lo haces te llevare yo misma- le dijo seria con los brazos cruzados

Es una proposición- le dijo Puck con una sonrisa picara y Rachel lo mira furiosa

NOAH- empezó y el sigue con su misma sonrisa picara- ARRGG- grito frustrada y Puck la sigue mirando divertido y ella lo mira mas furiosa- Asi que no me vas a obedecer- y el niega la cabeza- Pues bien, si te pones asi, sabes que yo puedo ser igual o mas terca que tu- añadió- Asi que olvidate de que te voy a besar en por lo menos un MES- añadió seria volviéndose a cruzar de brazos…

Un mes- pregunto Puck…ya perdió su sonrisa…y Rachel asiente segura- No es cierto, porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos-

Noah, me pase prácticamente dos meses sintiendo deseos por besarte- le conto Rachel- Un mes no es nada- añadió segura…y el por fin se rinde

Rayos- añadió y se fue al baño…y Rachel sonríe…y despues de que ve a Puck meterse al baño baja al primer piso de la casa…

Puck POV

1 mes…1 mes…en serio…pero bueno…es cierto que tiene mas auto control que yo…pero bueno, veamos que ropa escogió mi mama…

Wow- exclame al ver la polera…esta genial…es negra y son los jeans que quería comprarme…y la chaqueta…perfecta…asi que despues de arreglarme el cabello, algo por ahí y por alla…no soy una chica…como sea…Sali del baño…y volvi a mi habitación…

Rach- llame, pero quien esta ahí haciendo la cama es mi mama…Deborah Puckerman es su nombre…- Ma- y ella me mira y me sonríe y yo a ella

Te gusto- me pregunto y yo la abrace

Si, gracias-

De nada cariño- me dijo- Feliz cumpleaños mi bebe- añadió toda emocionada

Gracias- volvi a decir y la volvi a abrazar…y luego- Y Rach- le pregunte y ella me mira seria

No puedes pasar ni cinco minutos conmigo, sin preguntar por tu novia- me dijo con tono molesto

Lo siento- me disculpe y ella se rie

No hay problema- me aseguro…claro que no los hay, ella adora a Rachel…- Vamos abajo- añadió y yo asentí y ambos bajamos…y al llegar al comedor…

Sarah, los papas de Rachel, Hiram y Leroy, están aquí, y Rachel viene con una torta en sus manos con el numero 18 en pelotas de football…y entre todos me cantan "Feliz Cumpleaños"…

Pide un deseo Noah- me susurro mi mama al oído y al verlos a todos, todos me sonríen…y yo por fin sople las velas…pensando…_"Justo esto es lo que quiero, por siempre"_…

Despues todos me saludaron y tomamos desayuno entre todos…me sorprendió que Hiram y Leroy estuvieran aquí, pero resulta que tienen el dia libre…extraño que sea hoy, quizás realmente me quieran…ni me lo cuestiono…

Me disculpan- les dije…y todos asienten…necesito ir al baño…

Rachel POV

Noah se disculpo para ir al baño…mientras los demás siguen comiendo, o como Deborah y yo ordenamos algunas cosas…

Aun no sabe- me pregunto Deborah

No- le dije

Bueno es una sorpresa- dijo mi papi y yo asiento

Espero que no le moleste- dije yo

Dudo que sea asi- me dijo Deborah

Opino igual que mi mami, es de parte tuya, asi no le molestara- me dijo Sarah, que para ser pequeña es bastante inteligente y asertiva cuando habla…

Eso espero- y tome mi celular- Voy a asegurarme de que todo este listo- y tome la chaqueta de Noah y Sali a esperarlo en la escalera, mientras envio un mensaje de texto…y un minuto despues…si todo esta listo…

NN POV

Puck baja la escalera…para encontrarse con Rachel en los pies de ella esperándolo…

Que haces con mi chaqueta Rach- le pregunto confundido

Pontela- le ordeno Rachel pasándole la chaqueta, pero el no la toma…sino que se cruza de brazos

Y si no quiero- le pregunto

Hazlo-

Hoy no trabajo- le recordó Puck- Y no tengo necesidad de salir- añadió

Noah- le dijo Rachel tranquila- Un mes- lo amenazo seria

En serio- le pregunto incrédulo…_otra vez, piensa_…y ella asiente y el toma la chaqueta…mientras Rachel lo mira feliz

Me pregunto en que momento te volviste tan abusiva y mandona- dijo poniéndose la chaqueta- Contenta- le pregunto ya con la chaqueta puesta

Mucho- le aseguro y se le acerco y se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso y el le sonríe…y ahora Rachel le toma la mano y lo llevo hacia la puerta y la abrió y lo saco afuera, mientras Puck la mira confundido…

Rach, en serio- empezó a quejarse

Noah- lo interrumpió Rachel- No soy un chico- siguió

Claro que no- le dijo extrañado Puck y despues se puso serio- A menos que me hayas estado mintiendo, aunque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eres una chica- añadió- A que…-

Y tampoco soy Finn- lo interrumpió Rachel de nuevo

Oh!-

Y me encantaría hacer esas cosas que tenias pensado hacer con Finn, pero no puedo, porque no soy un chico…-

Rach-

Noah- le dijo seria y el la mira- Se que Finn ha sido muy importante para ti- añadió- Pero también se que ya no es el único amigo que tienes, y de hecho creo que ahora tienes mas amigos que te quieren y te aprecian de verdad que antes- y un auto se escucha llegar y Puck se da vuelta a mirar, y es una camioneta, y el vuelve a mirar a Rachel la que le sonríe y se vuelve a poner en puntillas y lo besa apasionadamente…Y despues que ambos quedaran sin aliento, rompieron el beso- Diviertete- le susurro Rachel y sin que Puck pudiera hacer nada, la chica se metió a la casa…

Puck POV

Rachel me acaba de cerrar la puerta en la cara…quien te besa como ella me acaba de besar y se va y me deja todo…- WOOO-

NN POV

Puck es metido a la camioneta…mientras Rachel mira por la ventana y se rie, y hace adiós con la mano…

Ya se fue- pregunto Sarah y Rachel la mira

Si-

Bueno, tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que vuelvan- dijo Leroy- Que quieren hacer-

Llamare a San y a las demás chicas y Kurt también, podemos pensar en algo en cuanto lleguen- dijo Rachel y todos asienten…

Puck POV

Me tiraron encima de mi estomago…y escuche como la puerta de al parecer la camioneta se cierra…

Que rayos- me queje…y al mirar a mí alrededor y me encontré con…

Hola Puck- me saludo no otro que Artie…el auto por cierto ya empezó a moverse…

Hola- le dije

Confundido- me pregunto alguien desde el asiento del conductor…y es Blaine

Mucho- le dije- Quien mierda me agarro- le pregunte

Mike y Ryan- me contesto Sam mostrándose desde el asiento del pasajero, y al mirar Ryan esta al lado de la puerta y Mike esta sentado al lado de Artie y ambos me saludan…

Me pueden decir el porque- les pregunte

Te estamos secuestrando- me contesto Ryan como si nada

Daselo Mike- dijo Blaine y el asiático le pasa un sobre

Leelo, eso lo explica- me dijo Mike y yo saco el papel dentro del sobre…y es la letra de Rachel…

_Noah, como ya sabes los chicos te están secuestrando, pero lo están haciendo por orden mia, asi que no intentes lastimarlos de ninguna manera, y espero tampoco te enojes conmigo. Si te preguntas porque todo esto, es porque quiero que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños con tus amigos, sin que pienses en el pasado, que añores los momentos del ahora, sin arrepentimientos…Te ama tu ardiente princesa judía americana (me encanta el titulo por cierto), Rachel _

Esta loca, pero es mi loca y la adoro…

Y que tienen pensado- les dije a los demás y se rien…y digamos que todo lo que hicimos fue mucho mejor de lo que tenia planeado hacer con Finn…

Fuimos a un juego de basquetball, a ver unas bandas en un bar local…hasta que tuvimos que volver…y al llegar a mi casa llegamos todos riéndonos de Sam, confundió a un transformista con una chica de verdad, lo peor es que el transformista ni siquiera era homosexual, sino que simplemente le gusta transformarse en mujer para divertir…

Y al abrir la puerta de mi casa, que por cierto esta muy oscura, las luces se prenden lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos…

SORPRESA- grito un coro de voces…y si, me organizaron una fiesta, lo que explica porque los chicos querian volver temprano…y mi Rachel, si posesivo soy, viene de nuevo con una torta en las manos, pero ahora la torta solo tiene el numero 18 normal, pero en la cubierta tiene dibujada pelotas de football y mi nombre en ella…y todos me cantan…

Ya sople las velas hoy- les recordé

No importa- me dijo Rachel- Otra vez no es problema, además puedes pedir otro deseo- añadió sonriéndome…y sople, pensando _"Siempre esto"_…y todos aplauden, y a los que no había visto me saludan, es decir las chicas del club, incluida Lauren que volvió de su campamento de luchas, y Kurt también…los únicos que no están son Finn, no sorpresa, y Quinn, pero ella aun no vuelve de su estadia con su hermana por lo que me conto Lauren, mas raro…

Despues de compartir, extraña palabra para mi, pusimos algo de música y bailamos…incluso Santana y Brittany hicieron bailar a los padres de Rachel y Mike a mi mama…Hasta que Brittany y mi hermana me hartaran de que querian que abriera los regalos que me trajeron…la lista va asi…

Mike y Tina: unos ticket gratis para ir a ver una pelicula y cena gratis…me imagino que saben con quien ire…

Kurt: una bufanda, bastante masculina e inesperada viniendo de Kurt

Blaine y Artie: ambos me regalaron video juegos

Santana: me regalo un licor, y le tuve que prometer a mi madre y a Rachel que no lo abriría a no ser por una ocasión especial…

Ryan y Lauren: me regalaron una chaqueta de cuero…y Lauren agrego chocolates…

Mercedes: me regalo una camisa a cuadros que sabe que me gustan…

Sam: un libro de auto ayuda de cómo mantenerme fiel…lo que ocasiono risas, pero lo que no saben es que el libro tiene otras cosas mas, relativas a cierta actividad que me gusta mucho…

Quinn: ella también me envio un regalo, es un cuaderno, según la nota, dijo que la idea se la dio Rachel hace tiempo, es para que le escriba a Beth…

Brittany: su regalo les trajo risas a todos, porque me regalo una polera de color azul, con las palabras "Puckelberry EndGame", Rachel me susurro que a ella Britt le regalo una igual de color rosa…

Los papas de Rachel: Hiram, un CD de Nickelback y Leroy la película que quería…

Sarah: me hizo un porta lápices, y me pidió que este año lo usara, de verdad…

Mi mama ya saben, y Rachel me regalo un reloj nuevo para que no llegue tarde a nuestras citas, eso jamás a pasado, pero no quiere arriesgarse, lo mejor del reloj tiene grabado mi nombre atrás…

Despues de la apertura de regalos todos empezaron a irse, hasta que me despedi de Leroy y Hiram y le di un beso a Rachel y subi con mis regalos a mi cuarto…

Rachel POV

Entonces no hay problema- les pregunte a mis papas

Cariño es la…- mi papa parece pensar- Perdi la cuenta, pero el punto es que SI-

De acuerdo- les dije feliz y los abrace y les di un beso a cada uno y le di las buenas noches a Deborah y Sarah y subi las escaleras…

NN POV

Puck esta sentado en su cama poniéndose el reloj que le regalo Rachel…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel desde la puerta y el la mira- Lamento haber sido tan mandona esta mañana- añadió y el le sonríe

Ven aquí- le dijo Puck y ella se le acerco y el la sento en su regazo- Eres la mejor, lo sabias-

Lo he escuchado antes- le dijo Rachel y el rola los ojos- Noah- y el la mira para que continue- Esta bien que asuma que te gusto todo lo de hoy y te divertiste-

Yeah- le contesto Puck y le tomo la cara con su mano y la acerco para besarla- Vienes a despedirte- le pregunto

Quieres que me vaya- le pregunto Rachel

Claro que no- le respondió Puck rápido

Bien porque tenia planeado quedarme- le dijo- Si esta bien contigo- le pregunto y el le sonríe

Me parece perfecto- y la tomo y la puso en la cama y se puso sobre ella para besarla…y estaban en ello, muy metidos en el otro…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel

Yep- le pregunto el besándola, no se cansa de hacerlo

Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- insiste Rachel para tratar de detenerlo y el la mira, y Rachel va a hablar, pero…

Rach, si es sobre Finn, no- le dijo serio Puck- Lo echo, echo esta, y tienes razón debo dejar de sentirme mal por lo que ha pasado con el, y si bien lo extraño, lo que tengo ahora en mi vida no lo cambiara-

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel- Pero no es eso- y se salió de debajo de Puck y se sento en la cama

Entonces- le pregunto confundido mientras ella va hacia la puerta y la cierra y despues vuelve a sentarse a su lado- Rach-

Tenia otro regalo de cumpleaños para ti- empezó Rachel- Pero no estoy lista para ello aun- y Puck entiende a que se refiere- Lo siento- se disculpo y no lo mira

Rach mirame- le pidió y ella lo hace- No te sientas mal, quieres-

Pero llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y aun no…- siguió Rachel- Y se que te vas a aburrir…-

NO- le dijo serio y fuerte Puck y ella lo mira algo asustada- Lo siento no quise asustarte, pero Rach no estoy contigo por ello, si eso es un bonus en una relación, pero que no lo hayamos hecho aun no me molesta en lo mas minimo- y ella lo mira sin creerle- Y si entiendo la mirada, pero Rach estoy contigo porque te amo, y el que estes conmigo es mas importante que tener sexo para mi-

Estas seguro- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- De acuerdo, pero realmente quería dar ese paso contigo, pero aun no estoy lista, lo que no significa que no lo estare algún dia, pero…-

Rach respira- le pidió Puck divertido y le dio un pequeño beso- Entiendo de acuerdo- y ella asiente- Ademas significa mucho para mi que quieras dar ese paso conmigo, asi que cuando estes lista, yo también lo estare-

Ok- le dijo Rachel- Te amo- le dijo besándolo

Y yo a ti- le dijo Puck- Ahora ve y ponte ese lindo pijama tuyo, que quiero terminar este dia como lo termine-

Y eso es- pregunto confundida Rachel

Abrazando a mi pequeña y hermosa ardiente princesa judía americana- le respondió con una picara sonrisa y ella le da otro beso y se levanta, y Puck aprovecha y le da una palmada en el trasero

NOAH- se quejo Rachel sonriendo

VE- le ordeno

Ahora quien es el mandon- le pregunto ella divertida y el se cruza de brazos- Ya voy- se rindió y salió de la habitación…

(Unos minutos despues)

Rachel volvió y Puck ya esta acostado y al verla le sonríe y golpea la cama para que ella se meta y ella lo hace y lo abraza y Puck apaga la luz de su lámpara de noche…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel

Si- pregunto Puck

Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo y el la mira y ella se acerca y lo besa

Gracias- le dijo Puck- Y realmente fue el mejor-

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel- Buenas noches-

Buenas noches preciosa- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente…y Rachel se acomoda mas junto a el…

Puck POV

Si el mejor cumpleaños de todos…y eso es porque por primera vez en muchos años me siento feliz…por eso no quiero que nada cambie, por eso mi deseo es justo lo que tengo ahora, mi familia, mi novia, mis amigos…justo esto, por siempre…aunque suene como una chica…Al demonio, Soy feliz, asi que puedo sonar como se me de la gana…

* * *

><p>Si les gusto comenten, nos vemos en "My Gleek 4D" :)<p> 


End file.
